Ladynoir July 2017 - Crime
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 27: Crime! - Fighting akumas isn't the only thing Ladybug and Chat Noir do. When she sees a restaurant getting robbed Ladybug jumps into action without her partner which get's her int trouble.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Crime**

Ladybug and Chat Noir took protecting Paris very serious.

They would show up as fast as they could when akumas appeared and fight them but that wasn't the only thing they did.

About every night they had patrols to look out for other kinds of crime that went on, usually at night but sometimes also at day.

They felt it was their duty as heroes.

Today was no different.

It was still quite early evening and like always the duo met up on top of the Eiffel Tower, decided who would go which way and spilt up, both taking a different side of Paris to cover more ground.

As Ladybug was swinging through her part of town she suddenly heard a small ruckus and decided to investigate.

Soon she reached a restaurant near the Notre Dame where she saw armed men standing inside threathening innocent people.

"Chat, come to the Italian restaurant near the Notre Dame. I think there's a robbery going on." she said into her yoyo after calling her partner.

"I'm on my way. Do not go inside without me." he answerred and they both hung up.

While she knew it would be wiser to wait for her partner Ladybug worried for the people inside and decided to go ahead.

How bad could those guys do anyway?

She was a superhero for crying out loud!

She was almost sure they would surrender and beg for mercy as soon as they saw her like other petty criminals had done at the sight of her and Chat Noir.

With that in mind she jumped down and rushed inside where three men were holding baseballbats and knifes while a fouth man held open a large sack and was screaming at the poor lady behind the cash desk to put all the money inside it.

"Don't you people usually rob banks?" she asked casually, smriking when the men all jmped in surprise, not having noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Ladybug!" multiple people cried in relief upon seeing her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these losers before you know it." she said confidentally.

"We'll see about that, little girl! Get her, boys!" the one with the sack, apparantly the leader, yelled.

The other three let out battle cries as they charged but thanks to her trusty yoyo Ladybug managed to yank the bats and knives away before they even reached her.

Now that they were suddenly weaponless her attackers didn't feel so tough anymore and smartly backed off.

"What, are you done already?" Ladybug teased and was about to throw her yoyo again to ty them up when suddenly she heard a clicking sound from behind her.

"I don't know about us but you are done for sure, missy." a voice said and she froze.

Apparantly the group of robbers had a fifth members who she hadn't noticed and had snuck up behind her.

That he was behind her wasn't even the actual problem.

He had a gun and was currently pointing it at her head.

She knew she was in trouble but tried not to panic like some of the civilians were.

"Now, why don't you put those little hands up? I'd hate to put a bullet through that pretty head of yours." the thug with the gun said and while she couldn't see him, she could just _hear_ him smirking.

Knowing she didn't have much of a choice Ladybug obeyed, mentally berating herself for having been overconfident.

"You're not getting away with this, you know." she growled but the thungs just laughed at her.

"And who's gonna stop us? You? You should just stick to fighting kids with temper-tantrums, sweetheart." one of the thugs laughed as he picked up and knife and waved it in front of her face.

He and his buddies laughed arrogantly as she growled some more, both at the situation and how they were ridiculing akumatized victims.

They all stopped laughing when the guy behind her suddenly went flying over her and landed in front of the leader.

"Huh?" Ladybug gasped in surprise when a black blur shot past her.

It stopped in the middle of the kind-of circles the thugs had formed, revealing itself to be a furious looking Chat Noir.

Without wasting any time he extended his baton and spun it around above himself, knocking the remaining thugs down and unconcious.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug found herself cheering along with the civilians.

"Kitty, am I glad to see you!" she grinned at him but it slipped when he stood up and still looked angry.

"Chat?" she asked worriedly.

"What were you thinking?!" the male hero then yelled and then she understood what was wrong.

He wasn't just angry about the robery going on but he was also angry at her.

"I literally just told you to _not_ go inside without me and what do you do?! You go in anyway and get yourself held at gunpoint! Would it really have killed you to wait for just thirty seconds for me to come too?!" he ranted and she flinched.

"I-I didn't want them to get away and I thought I could handle them. I really didn't see that there was another guy with a gun." she explained herself timidly, feeling very stupid for what she did.

She knew she shuld have waited like he told her but she had been arrogant.

Also, being scolded like this in front of about thirty civilians was pretty emberassing.

"I don't care if you didn't see the gun! You're the one who's always telling me to be on guard so I expect the same from you! Do you have any idea how lucky you actually are?! For all we know that guy could have pulled the trigger right away instead of just threathening you! You could have been _dead_!" it was the last sentence that really got her.

He was right, she could have been dead if those thugs had wanted to.

"I-I'm sorry..." she whispered as she looked at her feet, unable to meet her partner's eyes.

Chat sighed before gently lifting her chin to get her to face him again.

"Just please don't ever do this again. I don't want to loose you, especially not by some common thugs like these guys." he told her gently and she smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Next time I'll wait for you." she said.

" _Purr-omise~_?" he grinned at her and she giggled.

" _Purr-omise_ ~" she repeated, glad he was back to his normal goofy self.

"Good, now come here, Bugaboo. I van't stay mad at you." Chat held his arms open for a hug and she practically jumped in his arms and happily cuddled into his warm chest.

She felt like she could stay like that for hours until the civilians all started clapping, cheering and some even whistled.

Emberrassed at being caught during such a private moment the heroes blushed and jumped away from each other, sharing awkward smiles.

Soon the police showed up to take the thugs away.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were about to leave when the owner of the retaurant ran up to them.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Please wait! I want to thank you!" he shouted and the heroes smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank us, sir." Ladybug said, Chat nodding in agreement.

"We're just doing out job of protected the people of Paris." he added.

"But I _want_ to thank you! Please have a seat and grab a menu! At least let me treat you to a free dinner!" the owner insisted and they shared a look.

"Well, my lady, I've been wanting to take you out to dinner some time." Chat grinned, holding out his arm invitingly.

While Ladybug would normally decline such invitations, she felt that they, especially Chat, deserved a relaxing dinner together for now.

Besides, she saw this restaurant many times and always wondered how the food would be.

"Fine. Why not?" she shrugged and looped her arm through Chat's, making his whole face light up.

Together they walked over to a free table, jokingly putting extra swagger in their stride.

Being the gentleman he was Chat pulled Ladybug's chair back for her which had her giggling.

"How about we share a big plate of spaghetti like in 'Lady and the Tramp'? We might even share a kiss too." Chat offered as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, as much as love spaghetti _and_ the movie 'Lady and the Tramp', I don't think so, Kitten." Ladybug rolled her eyes good-naturedly and opened her menu.

"Oh well. I tried." Chat shrugged and did the same.

Ladybug ended up ordering some lasagna and Chat took a plate of saltimbocca.

As they waited for their food and after they got it and were eating they chatting about random little things like they always did as they ignored all the people taking pictures and filming them.

Soon they were done and with that they thanked the owner who insisted they would be welcome any time and left.

They both agreed that they could go for just this night without finishing patrol so Chat kissed Ladybug's hand and they both went their own way.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
